June 28th 2009
by ShanRB
Summary: In honour of RnA's anniversary my take on what could have happened after Robert's cancer treatment.


June 28th 2009

Robert was excited to finally be getting back to work, his latest physical cleared him for active duty. There for a time, Robert had thought about retiring, there was a beach out there waiting but only half of the pair would be there so he had given up on that dream. He knew when he left her in Port Charles there was a chance she'd stop waiting. She had said she was done waiting for him, obviously, she had meant it. He had walked away from their last chance, he knew why he had done it but that didn't change the outcome. He will love Anna Devane for the rest of his life but he won't get to love her, to be the man in her life. For what seemed the thousandth time he told himself to stop thinking about her.

He was on a flight to Paris he was meeting up with his partner for the mission there, they will debrief him on what the mission is after contact had been made. After landing and collected his bag Robert haled a taxi and went to the address he had been given. The thrill of having an actual mission again was starting to build as he walked to the office door and knocked.

As soon as he walked through the door Robert smiled, "It's been too long Jackson, good to see you again."

"You too Scorpio, glad you're finally ready for action."

Robert had worked with Tyler Jackson several times over the years, it'll be good to work with somebody he knows he thought. "So what's the case, what are we getting into this time? I was told you'd have that information."

"I have the information but you aren't working with me."

"Oh, who am I working with?"

"You can't know that until you are there. Once you see them you will know they are who you're there to help."

"To help, K what am I doing?" Robert asked not fully understanding what he's being told.

"We have an agent deep undercover and we need someone to go in and bring her out."

"So this is a rescue mission?"

"Of sorts. The agent isn't in any danger at the moment but that could change if she does have to go through with marrying Pablo Montague."

"Montague, they're big in the drug trade," Robert clarified.

"Yes, the agent is in disguise so she shouldn't be recognized once she's out."

"So how will I know her?"

"If anyone is going to see through her disguise it will be you. If not she will know you and make her way over discreetly."

"So what is it that I need to do?" Robert asked still confused. Even as he started to flip through the file Jackson had handed him.

"You need to get her alone and get the information she has. Once you have that you will get that to me, I'll be there as a waiter." Before he could even ask, "I will not be able to get close enough for her to pass it to me." Robert nodded so Jackson continued. "When that has been safely passed to me you will then have to work out how to get her out without Montague stopping you both. Even if they do follow you and you need to go on the run we need to start working on the information she's collected. We want to have them arrested and off the streets. Maybe you two going into hiding for a little while isn't a bad idea. Keep that in mind and just contact me if that's what needs to happen. You know how."

"Yeah, I do. I take it I know this agent at least. If I'm going to be camping out somewhere with them I hope we get along."

Jackson grinned a little, "I think you get along, well at least some of the time you do."

Robert shook his head at that and throw his duffle bag in the corner. "I'll pick that up after this is all over. I take it I will have a little travel money if we are going into hiding."

"Yeah, there on the desk." Robert turned and picked up the envelope. "That should be more than enough for tonight and whatever you might need for the next few days. The address for the party is in there as well." Robert opened it and took out the cash putting it in his billfold then read the address and put the slip of paper in his pocket. "If you go through to the back room you will be able to change into a tux for the evening and yes all your stuff will be here waiting for you."

"Alright, I guess I will see you later this evening."

"Remember to tip your waiter," Jackson said with a grin as Robert walked out of the room to get ready for the evening.

"Yeah, yeah." Well, this didn't seem like the hardest assignment he has ever been given but it is a good one to get his feet wet again with.

...

Robert entered a large ballroom at 7:45 he looked around and wondered what kind of gathering this was. There was easily three times as many women as there were men here and apparently he should know one of them. He made his way towards the bar as he scanned the room, he saw Jackson and wandered toward him. "Dry martini."

"Coming right up, sir." Robert took his drink when it was ready with a nod then turned back towards the room. He took a few steps then stopped again as a younger man walked over to him. "You are too much man to be let in here," he said as he looked Robert up and down. "They don't normally let men as attractive as you in here, especially your type.

"Excuse me?"

"Straight men, the type that might actually interest Julia."

"Julia?" Robert asked.

"Montague's fiance." Robert new friend looked around a little then leaned in a little closer after finishing his drink. He seemed quite happy to have someone new to talk to. "They don't love each other. It will be a marriage of convenience if it gets that far. Word is he has a few women on the side that he is actually sleeping with. All his father's will said was he had to be married by the end of September of this year to inherit his father's estate. It said nothing about love."

"You sure seem to know a lot," Robert said turning to study the man beside him.

"Pablo is my cousin, that's why I'm always at these things."

"I'm James," Robert says.

"Oh, you are not, that tux, a martini. Bond James Bond," the man beside him almost squealed. "Sorry, I'm Franky, if you were British it would be perfect." He put his hand on Robert's shoulder and started to walk, "Come with me, James. We need to be closer to the action. I like watching the game, Julia pretends she either doesn't see or doesn't care what Pablo is doing while a few men she is in no way interested in, come and hit on her or just talk to her all night."

"So they have an open marriage and they aren't even married yet?"

"According to the gossip, she's frigid and lets him have his fun."

So the agent wasn't putting out and the mark might want that before too much longer, that could prove to be a problem if he doesn't help get her out.

"That's why I don't understand why there are so many gay men at these, not that I'm complaining." He looked around again admiring the view, "I think it has more to do with her not being interested in him than that she's frigid."

"Then why are they getting married?"

"She helps him get his inheritance and it will pay off a debt her family owes."

"Really?" Robert was impressed that was a convincing cover story but now that they had the information they needed it was time to get them out.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you that." Robert could tell his new friend had already indulged in a few drinks and his openness was a much-welcomed bonus. "I don't understand the point of getting married."

Robert turned and looked at him, "When it's the right person it is worth it. When all you want is to have that person there every day for the rest of your life it's worth it." Robert turned and looked out at the crowd again as he cleared his throat. He had been trying all day to put it out of his mind but he knew what day it was, he always knew no matter where he was or what he was doing. It should have been 18 years today.

"Is that why you were invited, you're married?"

"No, not married. I was told this was some mingle thing, I don't know, my sister's friend set it up or something. I'm only in town for a few days so."

"That's why you're not a threat if you're leaving."

Robert continued to scan the room while listening to Franky's running commentary of the people there. He spotted a woman sitting at the bar, there was a man talked to her and even though he couldn't see her face the body language screamed bored. He admired her form and smiled, that is a great body and he hasn't even seen it all yet. "Is that Julia?"

Franky looked where he was looking, "That's her." They took a few steps closer, "See, boring men talk her ear off all night while my cousin hits on women and she just sits there."

"Do men hit on her?"

"Sometimes, are you thinking about it?"

"I like what I see from here, what's wrong with a little flirting I say."

"You go, James Bond, just don't be disappointed if that's all it is."

Then there was a laugh, Robert knew it was a fake laugh but he also knew that laugh, he smiled and leaned in extra close to Franky, "That woman is not frigid she is sex on fire."

Franky laughed, "I'll take your word for it, she's not really my type."

Robert patted his shoulder, then walked away from him. He sat down on the bar stool beside her, she had her back to him talking to someone else he still couldn't see her face but he knew her.

"That is very interesting," she said to the man that just kept talking about boring things. Then an old feeling went through her. She smiled, there was an agent coming tonight she knew that much, was he active? She'd been undercover so long she wasn't up to date on the latest family news. She touched the arm of the man talking to her. "Excuse me." She turned, she let herself grin not wanting to show how happy she was to see him. Inside she was beaming with happiness. "Will you buy a lady a drink?"

"Kir Royale?"

She smiles and tilted her head, it was him. He came to get her, there wasn't a more perfect way for this to turn out. Robert ordered them both a drink then took in her appearance. Her hair was red, not a terrible shade but he like her natural colour better. Her eyes were different more hazel then their regular warm brown.

When they got their drinks they both picked them up, "What should we drink to?"

"Meaningful dates," Anna said with a smile.

"Does today's date still matter?" he asked quietly.

"Every year I know when this day comes," she admitted. Robert put his glass to hers as they looked into each other's eyes. Happy anniversary, they both say without a word. They both take a sip and put down their glasses down again, Robert leans on the bar close to Anna. "I'm Julia."

"James, I head a lot about you from Franky."

"Oh, he is such a sweet man. I bet he liked you."

"I hadn't been here five minutes before he came over and started talking me up."

"He must have been so sad when he realized."

Robert grinned, "He knew before we even started talking."

Anna grinned, no matter what had to happen now she knew she was getting out of this situation very soon. She leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Tell me you've seen them."

"I was just there visiting before returning to work. They are all happy healthy and missing you."

She touched his hand and exhaled, that had been the hardest part of all of this, not knowing about her family. Yeah, she understood why she had been given this assignment the resemblance to the real Julia was remarkable with the hair and eye colour but her family was the reason she hated taking long assignments. "Thank you, that's all I need for right now."

"I'm a little slow on the uptake with what's going on here. Can you take a man somewhere to talk?"

"I don't have to sit here all night, no. The agreement is until the marriage we can both enjoy the company of other people, I just don't."

Robert slid his hand to her waist and leaned in and whispered, "Do we need to be alone for you to hand over the intel?"

"No, we just need to get a little handsy," she whispered back with a grin.

"Where am I aiming for or do I get to feel around and get reacquainted?"

She loved that he was flirting and thought it would be fun to flirt too "If I'd known it was you coming I might have hidden it somewhere a little more fun," she bit her lip. She had been stuck in this situation for over two months and finally, there was someone here she wanted to flirt with even if they shouldn't be. "All those fun places you like, you can skip them."

Robert's hand slip up her back a little more, "I think I should check them just to make sure. I understand woman can hide a lot in their bra."

"Only if we're wearing one," she told him boldly as she leaned against his arm. Yeah, those are not restrained he thought. Anna reached up and grabbed his lapel pulling him closer. "If we were dancing where would your hand be?"

Robert slid his hand lower down her back, just about her ass he felt something in the material. That is his spot, his hand always rests there when they dance as she moulds to his body. God, she feels good in his arms, he cleared his throat trying to focus on the job at hand. "What do I need to do?"

Anna's hand slid over his shoulder as she turned more towards him, hiding her back from view. "There is a fold just above it, you should be able to push it up and out." They were close enough people would notice but no one would be paying much attention to what his right hand was doing.

"Oh, this is quite the dress, to bad it's not red." Anna laughed as Robert continued to whisper, "This is a great shade of blue. I wonder what it will look like on my floor."

Anna's mouth dropped open as a grin spread across her face. "I guess you'll never know." There was a flash of sadness in his eyes. She was just playing and hadn't meant to make this personal.

"I need to get this to my contact then we need to talk alone," Robert stroked her cheek, god he wanted to kiss her.

"Is fifteen minutes enough time?"

"Yeah, that should be more than enough."

"Good. After that make your way to the far end of the ballroom, I'll be there, then we can talk." Robert started to lean back, then she stopped him, "I am so glad it's you doing this with me." Robert winked and turned to walk away, a grin on his face.

He was almost to Jackson when Franky came walking over. "What are you doing over here? You are the first person Julia has ever given any type of attention to, and that was a lot of attention."

"I'm just giving her a few minutes to freshen up then she said we could talk some more."

"I guess you were right about her," Franky said with a big smile then turned and walked after another man, calling out to him.

"You're right, I would know her anywhere," Robert said as he sat at the bar. Jackson was already making Robert's drink. "Thanks, mate," Robert said and handed him a bill. "No one can say I don't tip." The flash drive was between the fold of the bill.

"You're on your own from here on out. Get her out and make contact once you're both safe."

"Got it." Robert sat and nursed his drink for a few more minutes then he got up and made his way across the ballroom. He noticed a few people watching him but no one approached him, then he saw Anna. She stepped out in front of him and he walked over to her, "Can we talk now?"

"Talk, is that all you want to do?"

The innuendo went right to his core, she had his attention now. "Let's see where talking leads us, I have a good feeling about this." Anna took his hand and lead him to a small room, it seemed to be a private sitting area. Once the door was closed Robert started looking for bugs, he wasn't taking any chances. "We can talk freely here?"

"Yes." Anna sighed and walked into his arms. "I am so glad you're here."

"They didn't even tell me who I was here for,"

"Just that you would know them, that was all my last communication told me. That it would be tonight and that I would know them."

Robert was still holding her, "I've missed you, Luv." It was out before he'd even thought about what he was saying.

"I've missed you too" She hugged him a little tighter then Anna stepped out of his arms, "So what's next?"

"Now we get you out of here and into hiding. We're on our own now, we make contact when we're out and safe."

"Another reason I'm glad it's you here with me." Anna was looking forward to another adventure with Robert she realized with a smile. God, he looks good. So much better than he was at Robin's wedding, then she could tell he still wasn't completely back to normal, but now. This is the dashing Robert Scorpio, the man she has loved for a very long time.

"OK, what is the reason you can't just walk out of here with me and away from all of this?"

"I am here to repay a family debt, now they should have all been put into protection but I can't risk blowing my cover until I'm gone. I can't just walk out or the guards will shot me."

"Alright so we need to get out under the cover of night. I guess we have some time to kill."

"No plan, we're just doing this at night?"

"Are you going to tell me you don't already know the movement of the guards? I know you, Devane. You've already got this mostly thought out. We'll have to do some thinking on our feet but that's nothing new for us. So like I said we have some time to kill." Robert gave her a smug grin then took a step towards her.

"Yeah, I have a fairly good plan for getting out of here."

Robert touched her cheek and there was that old familiar spark, just a single touch and he's reacting to her. His hand moved to her hair, "I'm glad this is just a wig," he said as he let the hair fall through his hand. "I wish I was looking into your beautiful brown eyes."

"Once we're out of here I can take all this stuff off."

"Good, then I can see my beautiful Anna."

"Robert," she said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I don't know why you turned me down but there has to be a reason it was this day that we got put back together. Neither of us knew what was going on but here we are. I haven't seen you in months and today, our anniversary is when we see each other. When we have to play at being lovers yet again."

Anna was staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Anna, are you going to tell me you haven't been feeling this pull between us all evening?"

"The second you sat down I relaxed, I hadn't even turned yet and I knew you were here for me."

"I know I messed up when I walked out and left you in Port Charles but Anna I didn't want you there to watch me die."

Anna now understood what he was talking about but when had she turned him down. "I wanted to be there to support you."

"I couldn't put you through the pain of losing me again. Anna, I was still worried I wasn't going to make it. You know you were there, I came close to not beating it. I loved that you and Robin were there for me and I would have loved to have you there with me every step of the way in Bern but if I hadn't survived, if I had died of cancer what would that have done to you?"

"I would have been crushed," Anna admitted quietly now looking at her feet.

"I came back to you, I was better and I wanted to let you know that if you would still have me I wanted us to be together but you never came."

"Where?"

"We were flirting, I thought you were enjoying my attention but you left me waiting. I had it all ready, the Mia Tias, a ring. I went to Bern thinking I would still be able to come home to you if I survived but you did not want me any more."

"Robert, what are you talking about? I was so confused when you left, we went from flirting and having fun together with our family to you just up and leaving."

"Up and leaving? I told you I would leave if you didn't come, that that would be your answer. Either you wanted to start over or you were done with me."

"When did you tell me this?"

"I sent you flowers, I know you got them I saw them in your room. The card told you I was sorry and if you would still have me to come to my hotel room the evening after Robin wedding. I walked you to your room, I saw them. You seemed so happy and never let on that you weren't going to come and talk to me at least."

Why was he telling her all this? Yeah, he'd had a few drinks but that shouldn't make him be this open. It's Anna, of course, he wants to be open with her. He wants her to know how he feels.

"I remember getting the flowers but Robert I never saw a card."

His face dropped, what had she just said? "Excuse me?"

"The flowers came before I left to get ready with Robin. I remember thinking they were very nice but thought it was strange that there was no card. I just assumed they were from someone involved with the wedding and didn't give them much thought because I was rather busy that day."

"You never saw a card?" Anna shook her head. "You didn't turn your back on us having another chance?" She shook her head again. "Are you still willing to give us another chance?" He watched her and at first, she just looked at him, then a grin spread across her face and she nodded. "You are?" he asked with a grin.

"Robert I don't know what comes next but I want to face it with you. I want to try again," she said as her voice cracked and tears started to fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Breathlessly she looked up at him after the kiss. "We should go up to my suite, I need to get into something more fitting for running off into the right."

"I think that is a very good idea."

She took his hand then lead him out of the room, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Anna knew all these little parties were was a meet and mingle and hopefully take someone to bed at the end of it. The fact that tonight Julia actually seemed to have found someone to do that with, seemed to go unnoticed.

When they got up to her suite Robert pulled her into his arms again. He smiled then kissed her lovingly. "There is a very nice bed over there that I would really like to be in with you at the moment but I think that needs to wait until we are long gone from this place."

"Last time it took an earthquake to get us out of bed, and it hadn't been as long as it has been this time. You're right we have to wait for that," Anna agreed with a sexy little smile.

"On the run with the sexiest woman I have ever met. These are my favourite kind of assignments."

Anna laughed in his arms, he was back. Her Robert was back and he wanted a life with her and she couldn't imagine anything better than that.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too Robert." She gave him another tender kiss then turned, "Unzip me, I need to get changed." Robert stepped up behind her and did what she asked, kissing her shoulder as he did. Anna quickly changed then sat down and started going over her plan to get out. Once they were out Robert would make the arrangements to get them somewhere safe. They didn't want to risk anyone see her.

"I think I should lose the wig and contacts then even if we are seen somewhere we might have a little extra time to get away before they realize whose with you."

"That's a good idea, besides I can't wait to see you properly."

"Properly, does that mean naked?" Anna grinned. She loved this man so much it felt so good to be flirting. It didn't even surprise her that it was yet another misunderstanding that had cost them another six months together

"Oh, that too."

"I want to see someone properly too then," she smiled and trailed her fingers down his chest.

"I am so glad we have to go into hiding for a few days, I am not going to let you out of bed the entire time."

"We need to get out of here first." All that she could think about now was time alone with Robert. She had done what was needed, her extraction team was here and now all she wanted was to be alone with him. "Are you my reward for a job well done?"

"I don't know about that but I will gladly come to get you from every one of your assignments from now on." He took her hand and lead her over to the bed, they laid down on top of the covers and Anna snuggled in beside him. Robert told her all about Robin and Patrick and about everything that Emma was now doing. They wanted to wait until three in the morning before leaving. The guards won't make another round until almost four.

When it was time they made their move. Like a well-oiled machine, they moved quickly and quietly, not talking just moving together like one through the darkened halls. Just before they reached the exit they thought they heard someone and Robert quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They heard someone walking further down the hall and knew whoever it was wasn't interested in them. Robert took her hand then lead her out the doors. They moved down the street to where Robert had parked, he had made sure to be several blocks away so no one would see them leaving.

As soon as they were in the car and driving away Anna let out a happy yell. She had completed her assignment and she was now driving off into the early morning with that man she loves. They hadn't talked about what comes next but she knew they would have time to talk among other things while they were in hiding. She looked over and smiled at him, "Robert, Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Scorpio." He looked over and smiled when he saw her smiling back at him, "You will be Mrs. Scorpio again and for that last time."

She slid a little closer and put her hand on his leg, "Of course I will be."


End file.
